Data and Magic
by GenesisBlaze
Summary: Sora,Riku,and Kairi has been sent to defend four extraordinary worlds, and sora got the most hardest one but Master Yen Sid has given Sora a journal that contains not only letters but data as well,join Sora and Data riku find the keyhole before the heartless finds it. (After Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance X after Edolas Arc)
1. Chapter 1

**The world in between**

The realm of light and the realm of darkness are the realm's that is so different from one another, yet one world stood between these two realm's borders, And it's known as the Mysterious Tower which is owned by none other than Yen Sid, and today he had gathered the famous keyblade weilders for his new quest for them, all of the keyblade weilder's have already arrived, exept for a certain spiky haired boy.

"I hope i can make it in time for Master's announcement, I don't wanna be the last one too know!" The boy said then his face turned to a more worried one. "What could Master Yen Sid wanted to tell us" Said the boy as he continoued to run up the stairs.

Meanwhile inside Master Yen Sid's study four people stood,one is a boy with short silver hair and a girl with dark red hair.

"What do you think Master Yen Sid wanted to tell us Kairi" asked the boy with silver hair.

"I don't know Riku ... Maybe Mickey know's something about it" said the girl known as Kairi as she looked at the two people in front of her.  
One was Yen Sid and the other was Mickey who was both talking to someone they didn't know in Yen Sid's Crystal ball.

"Kairi, you know eaves dropping is not the solution to you're question, RIGHT?" asked riku with a bit of scaryness in his voice.

"Ye..yeah right, sorry" said kairi as she quickly looked at a different direction, completely avoiding eye contact with the silver haired keyblade weilder.

Riku shook his head, and he began to think of someone who was supposed to be there. "Man where is that guy?I know i sent him the message two days ago" muttered riku as he put a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Riku is something wrong?" asked kairi who has a worried expression on her face since the silver haired grew silent for a second

"Nothing just thinking where sora might be at this moment" stated the silver haired boy as a smile appeared in his face seeing that she is concerned about him also.

"Now that you mentioned, it where could he possibly be..Hmm..." Kairi said as she was thinking were could the spiky haired keyblade weilder be, until...

"..HEY GUYS!" someone instantly shouts behind causing them to almost feel about parting from your soul.

"GAAAHA!" said the both of them as they jumped away from the source of the shout, only to realize that it was Sora behind them.

"That's the reaction i wanted to see!" Sora said as a huge smile appeared on his face, Sora manage to sneek behind them without one of them noticing that he has arrived.

"Sora don't do that again,You scared the hell out of me!" Riku said while recovering from the near heart attack he just experienced, Although Kairi didn't take it a bit too well.

"Sora your dead when i get my hands on you!" kairi said feeling her face heating up while grabbing the nearest book and attemted to hit sora with it, Kairi chased Sora around the room while yelling random things at Sora.

This caught the attention of Yen Sid and Mickey,seeing that everyone is there, they bid their farewell to the person they were talking to inside the crystal ball, and put their attention to the joyfull teenagers before them.

"Glad to see you to kairi, I see you haven't change alot" Sora said still smiling to see one of his best friend's okay while avoiding kairi's book smash.

Riku smiled seeing Sora has not changed one bit after he left to train by himself, and he could see that he is much powerful than before.

"Eheem..." Master Yen Sid said causing everyone to stop what they where doing and realized that the old keyblade master were watching them the whole time.

"Master Yen Sid, sorry for-" Sora said while scratching the back of his head but Yen Sid spoked before Sora can finish his sentence.

"I understand that you have not seen your friends for quite some time now so no need for apologies Sora" Master Yen Sid said causing them all to calm down. Sora took his chance on asking why their master has called for them.

"Hehehe...by the way, Master what is the reason that you called all of us today?" Sora asked curiously and the Yen Sid looked at him knowing that his student wants an answer, so he explained his reason for them.

"An old friend of Mickey and mine just called for our assistance, his world was being invaded by the heartless, and that world is not just the one being attacked" Yen Sid as Mickey joined the conversation.

"Due to the recent attacks of the heartless, we have decided to send Keyblade Weilders to different worlds, Unfortunetly four of this worlds was not like the other worlds you three have visited" Yen Sid said while actioning Mickey to show them the crystal ball.

"What could be the difference of these four world's" Kairi thought while trying to guess what kind of worlds could be so different from each other.

"We are going to send each one of you, to this kinds of worlds" Mickey said as he showed them the crystal ball with the world in it, the world consist of a huge kingdom and other small town's, Compare to the other worlds this world has the possibility that the keyhole will be much harder to find

"Wow that world sure is huge" riku said putting up a thoughtful expression on how to defend such a huge world.

"yeah,don't get me wrong but i think one keyblade weilder is not enough to search and defend a world this huge at the same time" Kairi said

"Yes,but due to the increased size of this worlds,the world's inhabitants knows very well on how to defend themselves,besides i trust in every single one of you that you can do this job" Yen Sid said full of trust in his voice and this brought a smile to their faces knowing that their master trusted their skills.

"We will assign one world for the each of you,Lea already got one,so three worlds for the three of you,and Master Yen Sid and I have nominated the person to defend this world" Mickey said the trio looked at each other to whom this mission will be given, silence filled the room for a good 30 seconds, until mickey spoke.

"And we nominate Sora for the job" Mickey said while earning a shocked expression from Sora who thought someone-else would be doing the job.

"What!" Sora said while his mouth is hanging open, Mickey thought that Sora can get along much easier to people than Riku and Kairi, and not to mention its a big world, and not all worlds were gladly accepting other people from other worlds with giant keys, so the two of them decided that Sora can do the job.

"I think Sora really fit's the job since his more experienced in visiting worlds" Kairi said agreeing at Mickey's wise decision while nodding her head.

"Yeah, she's right Sora, and don't forget that your not the only one whose going on a big mission, all of us needs to be prepaired for anything" Riku said with a serious expression while crossing his arms across his chest.

"And don't worry i'm sure you will meet a lot of interesting people while your there, right Sora?" Mickey added while putting the crystal ball down at the table.

"Ok guys.I'll do it" Sora said smiling happily to everyone while.

"Ohh...I almost forgot about this" Mickey said while showing them a journal clearly identical to Jimminy's journal's excpet it is large now unlike the other book's which is small.

"What's with the journal Mickey,Sora can't right on those,You know how lazy this guy can be right?" Riku said in a matter -in -fact tone Sora glared at Riku who smiled in return,Kairi giggled at her friends behavior.

"Well you won't need to write in it i'm sure,Because it already has someone in it to right for ya" Mickey said ignoring all the confused looks that the keyblade trio giving to him,Yen Sid noticed this and cames up with an explanation.

"That journal is not just a bunch of paper's everyone it's imbued with magic that allows the owner to store the object's called 'DATA' and stores them as memories inside the journal" Yen Sid said gaining nod's of approval from the trio.

"So basically, the book is magical, right?" Kairi said tilting her head while looking at the book with curiosity in her eye's.

"Yes" Yen Sid said while his eyes were closed.

"And that mean's it can store more information than a regular journal? Riku said and Mickey looked and smiled at him then he resume on tinkering the cover of the journal.

"Well i'm sure you don't have to worry about space, as a matter of fact i think a whole world can fit in it" Mickey said while handing the journal to Sora who gladly accepts it, and everyones jaw dropped at what he just said, a whole world, maybe some information, but storing something even huge was something beyond believable.

"Mickey are you sure about that, don't you think your exagerating a little bit" Riku said still couldn't believe about what he has heard.

"Alright, if you want to know the truth so badly, Sora press the crown logo and see what happens" Mickey said and Sora did what he is told and pressed the crown logo, And suddenly a portal of light appeared before Sora, and when the light faded there stood a boy about eleven to twelve year's old, he is wearing the organization cloak, everyone gasped in shock as they remembered of what that cloak brought to them, suddenly a series of codes appeared around the person's head and the codes started to encircle the boy's head while causing a flash of light, and everyone gasped as the person's head was replaced with Riku's head everyone fell silent, until the boy broked the silence by simply saying.

"Good afternoon everyone" said the boy calmly as he raised his right hand keyblade trio, Only one word came out of them not to mention Riku who was still staring wide eyed at the person before him.

"RIKU!" Sora and Kairi yelled at the same time while Mickey laughed at his friends outburst and Yen Sid only closed his eyes.

"Everyone allow me to introduce data Riku, he will be acompanying Sora to his next mission" Yen Sid said opening his eyes while explaining to everyone, silence filled the room until Riku spoke.

"Wait then if your Data then why are you here don't you only exist inside the virtual world?" Riku said curiosly asking about why does a Data from a journal materialize from thin air.

"Actually, if it weren't for Master Yen Sid and Merlin's magic i wouldn't materialize in front of you" Data Riku explained while crossing his arm's, Sora and Kairi tried their best to hold in their laughter, seeing that Data Riku posseses every expression that their original riku own's.

"Oh..So that would explain why you have a familiar aura" Kairi said realizing on why does the boy has a similar aura from Master Yen Sid and Merlin.

"Awesome! now i have a travel buddy, now i can't see any reason to back away from this mission" Sora blurted out causing everyone to laugh and data Riku to smile.

"Now everyone let us not get carried away from our current situation, Sora will be going with data riku, riku and kairi you could pick your world now" Yen Sid said and the two other keyblade weilders decided to pick the world they will go,and mickey explained the world's they choose for some reason data riku was also listening to Mickey's explanation, which makes mickey sometimes pointed the details at the wrong riku which is amusing due to Mickey wronging himself

"What could be the other functions of this journal?" Sora muttered, unfortunetly Yen Sid heard him.

"Be careful around that journal sora, the last thing you want to do is to give this journal in the wrong hands" warned Yen Sid

"Don't worry Master Yen Sid i won't lose it" Sora said smiling happily at the old keyblade wielder.

"I almost forgot, i have already transferred all the contents of your first and second journey inside that journal, and i have added some information about the world you are about to visit, in case you want to review the world before going inside it" Yen Sid said, Sora nodded in understanding.

"How can i make data riku come back inside the journal" Sora asked while mentioning data riku who is now talking to Mickey about the world's.

"You can press the crown logo again, although he can reappear or disappear whenever he likes" Yen Sid explained while the other teens where preparing to leave.

"Alright, Sora you and i will find the keyhole and seal it, no more, no less, that world is to big, and we cannot afford to lose precious time for your "laziness" as everyone describes it" data riku said as he turned into a sphere made of light and entered the journal.

"You know Sora, he is kind of rude towards everyone" Kairi said while crossing her arms while packing her stuff inside her travelling bag that she brought with her.

"That's riku for you kairi, and i wouldn't be suprised about his attitude, because everytime at destiny islands he always acts so arrogant" Sora said

"You know i can hear you, right?" Riku said, earning a giggle from kairi and a smile from sora, oh how he loved this guys.

After two hour's of packing they were all set except for sora who is already used of not bringing anything only his clothes, after everyone say's thier goodbyes, they all went into different dircetions, Sora set his gummiship into the course and follow the coordinates that Yen Sid gave him, Sora now sat looking at the stars outside the gummiship, thinking what kind of adventure this world will offer him.

"You know being away from your friends doesnt mean a bad thing" Data riku suddenly appeared beside him and this shocked the keyblade wielder.

"You know you have to stop doing that, you are going to give someone a heart attack!" Sora said while Data riku apologize

"Sorry for scaring you, but i see that you are disturbed for some reason" Riku said with concern

"No, it's nothing i am just thinking of what kind of adventure we are about to face" Sora said while pushing some buttons on the gummi ship driver panel.

"Well you cannot always expect something to come out of a bottle, you need to do something first, right sora?" Riku said

"You know i alwayshate it when you are right" sora said as he plastered a smile on his face

"I always hate it when you are wrong" Data Riku said also smiling while at the same time vanishing into a sphere of light.

"Later Riku" Sora said to data riku before completely vanishing into a sphere, sora knew that everything starts from small beginnings and right now his adventure to this unknown world has began.

"Fiore..here i come!" Sora said while speeding up the gummiship at the same time, and he zoomed straight into the direction of the world he is about to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

Radiant Garden, Central Square

It was already sunset at the Central Square of radiant garden, the place turned into a little market place since the main market was always full of people ever since radiant garden was rebuilt.

But right now people could be seen walking around the square enjoying the peace while other people were busy closing up their stores. The square itself consist a series of roads, Going northwest will take you to the Garden. Going east with some stairs will lead you to the Front Doors. Another stairs going up will take you to the Castle. Back from the square, going east take you to the Castle's Town, going south will take you to the Entryway. There is still some parts of Radiant Garden under repairs from heartless and monster attacks.

The afternoon sky was slowly drifting away revealing the dark-blue sky of night, until a corridor of darkness appeared inside one of the alleyways of the central square, the corridor stood there for a moment until a hooded figure stepped outside the corridor, the person was wearing the organization cloak, then the mysterious figure darted it's head left to right scanning it's surroundings for a possible threat, when it realize that was safe. the hooded figure snapped its fingers causing the corridor to disappear, the person then brought its hands to both sides of its hood removing it, revealing long strands of spiky red hair and a pair of striking green eyes.

"Not bad, Radiant garden seems to be in a good shape than the last time I visited" Lea said as he took out a small peice of paper from his left pocket, and started reading it. The words say's "Merlin had the information about your task".

"I still don't get it why Master Yen Sid sent me back to radiant garden for this mission, it's no different than the days I was still in the Organization, missions here and there" Lea sighed as he scratched the back of his head as he walked towards the streets, Lea was about to exit the alley when something incredibly fast ran past him.

Lea managed to step back inside the alley before his body made contact with the speeding figure. When he regained his balanced he immediately ran towards the street, lea managed to identify the runner, to his surprise it wasn't anything he had ever seen before it looks like an oversized bird with yellow feathers and the bird was was hauling a wagon.

"Whoa.. What in the world is that!?" Lea said sweatdropping as he step out into the streets to get a better look at the running bird, the speed can match a race car in lea's opinion.

"Those were the creatures known as chocobo's, one of the few creatures that recently appeared in radiant garden" Someone suddenly answered his question, Lea nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice.

"Why so surprised, i'm not a ghost" the person said, when lea turned his head around he instantly recognize the person behind him.

"Looks like you had managed to grow some sense of humor. Ienzo" Lea said, then he fully turned around to face the boy as he crossed his arms.

"Well, we are complete persons again, so why not act like normal people" Ienzo said as he smirked.

"Sure buddy, and that includes of sneeking behind people and frightening their lives, right?" Lea said sarcasticaly, then Ienzo's expression turned into a confused one.

"Okay Lea what is your reason for coming here? I hoped that your'e not planning on sneaking inside Even's lab again, last time I checked you stole all of his potions, he is still unhappy you know" Ienzo asked as he looked at Lea with an annoyed face.

"Hey I didn't steal them, I just borrowed them" Lea said while Ienzo gave him a "are you insane" look.

"Okay I did stole them, then what I can't just walk right in there and yell 'Hey Even i'm sorry for stealing your good for nothing potions" Lea said while making gestures with his hands, Ienzo only closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's possible cause i'll make you do it, anyway let's get back to the question earlier" Ienzo said returning to the earlier conversation before they get to far away from the topic.

Lea sighed as he said "Okay my master sent me in a mission here in radiant garden to-explore a few things" lea said, he paused for a moment but continued his sentence, he doesn't want the boy to butt in someone else's business, Ienzo arched an eyebrow at Lea's statement.

"In that case you should go to the Restoration Committee to take a look at their records, and you might need my help with that because the Committee just moved in to a new building this month" Ienzo said, lea accept's the offer, because it's almost night and getting lost inside a huge city is not a situation everyone wants to be in.

As they walk towards the direction of the Comittie's building, lea raised his head to spectate the sun slowly sinking in the horizon and the clouds were moving ever slowly in one single direction as their color matches the seting sun.

"What a beautiful sunset, I hope Roxas were here to watch it with me" lea thought as he recalled his memories when he is in the organization, but he could not shake of the feeling that he is forgetting someone... Important. But before Lea could even ponder the thought Ienzo noticed his deep concentration and he shoved Lea at the side. Making the red-head wince in pain, then Lea looked at his companion who was laughing. Lea glared at the boy but Ienzo just ignored him as he resumed his task. 'Leading their way towards the RGRC building'. They passed a couple of new establishment and a few houses that lea found strange because of the design the houses have.

"What exactly happened this past two months buddy" Lea asked, he was getting more and more curious the more he saw something new around Radiant Garden, making him start a conversation.

"As you may know, radiant garden merge with a world know as Gran pulse, making radiant garden twice more larger than before, not only that, but it also replaced the landscape outside the city with grassy plains and forest area's allowing towns to be built outside the city walls, but the most peculiar thing that we have here was that world know as Cocoon" Ienzo said as he pointed at the sky, when lea followed his finger he could not believe his eyes.

"A world that close? Really?!" Lea thought as he stared with wide eyes at cocoon above them.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing right now, how did this world be so close to radiant garden?" Lea said in disbelief as he stared at Cocoon, completely discharging what Ienzo said earlier.

"That's a weird reaction for someone who has been in many different worlds" Ienzo said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because it is the first time for me to see a world this close" The redhead said

"Some rumors said that Cocoon is once inside Granpulse, those are just rumors so dont get excited" Ienzo added the last part because he saw Lea's excitement growing in his eyes.

"Okay, still it looks amazing" Lea said as he stared at Cocoon again

"You know, no one entered that world ever since it came here, the people who used to live there say's that place just brings back bad memories. The Comittee was curious about this, so Leon is now forming a group to search for answer's and at the same time see if that world is still habitable" Ienzo said as he looked at cocoon with a worried expression on his face.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to just enter an unknown world and ignoring potential traps" Lea asked with a concerned look on his face.

"That's why he is forming most of the team with former Cocoon inhabitants to act as guides for the other volunteer's" Ienzo explained, while lea only shook his head in disagreement.

"I'll replace him as the new leader of RGRC, cause my idea is waaaay much better than him" Lea said smugly, Ienzo was looking at lea with a perplexed expression wondering if lea is serious.

"I'm just joking, don't take it seriously buddy, I'm already happy in my position at the Committee" Lea said, Instantly taking his words back when he saw the look on Ienzo's face.

"What a relief, I thought you were serious, just imagine handing you the responsibility in protecting radiant garden" Ienzo said as he shuddered at the thought.

Lea winced "Ouch, I thought you trust my decisions" Lea said looking offended when he heard Ienzo's statement.

"I'm just joking, don't take it seriously buddy" Ienzo smiled as he mimicked lea's statement earlier making Lea and Ienzo laugh.

The rest of their walk was peaceful enough for Ienzo because lea didn't talk much so he had time to admire his surroundings, like watching the sunset, saying good afternoon to people who greet's him, on the other hand lea was feeling rather uneasy with the weird reactions he was getting from the people walking by.

"Why are they looking at me like that, they looked scared at me" lea whispered to his companion who only looked at him with a questionable look.

"Lea, your the only one in this world that wears the organization cloak, that cloak's appearance was totally suspicious" Ienzo said

"What's wrong with this outfit, I look more awesome when I'm wearing this" Lea said while pointing at his cloak, then he started to ask some question's that even Ienzo finds it hard to answer, the red-head's question revolvs in keyblade's, heart's, world's, and even about Xemnas which Ienzo declined to answer about shuffling Xemnas name much to Lea's disappointment.

They continued talking to each other, sharing stories about what they did after two months, they were crossing an intersection when the Committee building came into view which lea didn't recognize at first, his eyes was fixed at the bar beside the building that had a name "7th heaven" at the top of the entrance, it's floor was elevated from the ground that makes it easier to notice, lea was lost in his thoughts about the bar when Ienzo broked his trance.

"Were here, the new Committee building" Ienzo said, lea turned his head to the right to see a two-story building that looks slightly resembles a library, it has a sign in gold plating "Radiant Garden Restoration Committee" at the top of it's two big doors, it's windows was covered by red curtains so lea couldn't see what is inside.

"Shall we go then?" Ienzo asked as he make his way towards the double-doors while lea followed suit, when Ienzo grabbed one of the doors it made a creaking noise when Ienzo slowly pushed the door open with his left hand, as they went inside the duo could only see a room full of furniture's still inside packaging boxes and two women unpackaging some of them, Ienzo and lea instantly recognized the two ladies.

"Tifa, Aerith, long time no see" Lea said waving a hand at the two females, Aerith and Tifa saw this so they stood up to greet Lea and Ienzo.

"It's been a while Axel where have you been?" Tifa asked while dusting her hands.

"How is Sora doing Axel?" Aerith said while slapping the lower portion of her dress to remove the dust.

"Come on, my name is LEA get it memorized will ya!" Lea said, getting tired of people calling him Axel instead of his real name Lea.

"You gotta admit, the name Axel sounds way much cooler than Lea" Tifa said she sounded like she's trying to prove a point.

"I think i'll agree with miss lockheart" Ienzo said supporting Tifa's statement, which makes the red-head irritated.

"You too?" Lea said a little shock that Ienzo decided to make fun of him.

"Axel is a cool name" Aerith commented much to Lea's displeasure.

"I told you it's- fine" Axel paused for a second but decided to let it go as he crossed his arms.

Both of the girls giggled at Axel's reaction. Everytime Lea start's a conversation with Tifa, the woman is able to add a few comments about how his name, and always ending up in a debate about Lea or Axel.

"Come on Mr. Lea it's only a joke, right Tifa?" Aerith said trying to keep the atmosphere friendly.

"Yeah, anyway why are you here AXEL?" Tifa said, putting pressure in her last words, Axel only rolled his eye's in response.

"He's in a mission sent by Yen Sid" Ienzo said, sensing Lea's lack of answer he answered instead, while the two women nodded their heads in understandment.

Aerith instantly shot her head back to Tifa as she said "Tifa, the meeting will start in a few minutes, and were still not finished with the unpacking, what shall we do?" Aerith said in a worried tone as she pointed at the furnitures still in packaging material

"I don't know, let's try to finish this till midnight" Tifa said with encouragement in her voice while Aerith sighed as she forced a smile on her face, Ienzo nudged Axel's side hoping he would do something, luckily Axel got the idea and nodded slowly.

"I'll finish unpacking the furnitures after the meeting, and the both of you get some rest" Axel offered, leaving the two women look at him with a shocked expression expecting it to be some kind of joke, but no reply of regret came from axel so the two women smiled at him happily.

"Oh, thank you Axel, your so kind" Aerith said smiling, while bowing her head slightly towards Axel, while Tifa mimicked Aerith's action.

"Are you sure you can handle it alone, it's a little handful you know" Tifa said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Nah, Iv'e done worse than this, now come on don't keep them waiting" Axel said as he walked towards the door but Tifa called him before he can even grab the doorknob.

"Axel we have a door cannected to the meeting area, you don't need to use the front door" Tifa said as she points at her right, Axel followed her finger's direction only to see a plain wooden door, Axel remembered something, the door's direction was leading them to the bar earlier.

"Tifa? does the bar '7th heaven' belonged to the Committee?" Axel asked Tifa, he was wondering if his guess is right. Tifa stared at him for a good two seconds and replies with a nod.

"And it's mine actually" Tifa added with a smug expression on her face while putting her hands on her hips, while Aerith just rolled her eye's as she reached for the door that connected the committee building with Tifa's bar.

"Ohh, do I get a free drink?" Axel immediately asked when he learned that Tifa owns the bar beside the RGRC building.

"No" she said simply. "the word FREE is out of my vocabulary, sorry" Tifa added while waving a hand towards Axel who only grunted in response.

"Let's go you two before we get late" Ienzo said while he made his way to the door which Aerith opened for them to pass, the four entered the door, Axel could see a short flight of stairs that is enclosed in a box like room.

"It's just like going out of a basement" Axel thought as they made their way towards the other end of the stairs. When they made it to the door, Aerith opened it allowing them to enter the bar. Axel take a look at his surroundings, after seeing it to be an ordinary bar he took a seat in one of the table's with Ienzo while Aerith and Tifa headed towards the stairs that seems to lead them to the second floor of the bar.

"Wonder what they're doing, you wanna guess buddy" Axel stated as he fixed his stare at the stairs that the two women walked to.

"Nope, i'm not a pervert who looks forwards to it, so you can go by yourself" Ienzo said calmly while Axel only looked at the boy with a shocked face.

"It's not like that, i'm just curious you know" Axel said as he rest his chin on his left palm and used the table for support.

"Okay... " Ienzo said as he stood up and started to observe the bar even more, while Axel only darted his eye's tiredly left to right hoping on finding something to do, but he only ends up on being admired how the bar looks peaceful, he doesn't know if it's because of the lack of customers or if it's because of the light that came from the setting sun. But beacuse of boredom Axel found another reason to start another conversation with Ienzo which to the boy thinks it like an interrogation other than a conversation.

"Can I ask you something buddy?" Axel said

Ienzo who was looking for some drinks at the counter when he heard Axel's question, he turned his head and sighed as he walked towards the table that the pyromaniac was sitting in but not before grabbing a glass of water that's on the counter.

"What is it Axel?" Ienzo simply asked as he drinks the water, Axel was taken aback by this, why is Ienzo still calling him Axel, Tifa isn't around anymore and he is still referring to him as Axel.

"Nothing special, i'm only curious of when will you show me your... Girlfriend" Axel leaned towards Ienzo when he said the last words, Ienzo spits his drink on Axel's face, who only screamed in shock by Ienzo's action.

"What the hell!" Axel screamed as he grabbed a nearby tissue and began rubbing his face with it, Ienzo took a second to compose himself and faced Axel again.

"Axel, you know i'm not interested in any relationships especially with girls!" Ienzo said while crossing his arms, Axel was done scrubbing his drenched face with the tissue and yelled.

"You could've just said it to me instead of blasting it on my face" Axel said while pointing his index finger towards Ienzo.

"It's your fault flame-head, you suddenly asked me a with a sensitive question" Ienzo said.

"My fault, it was you who spit the drink, and what are you talking about sensitive" Axel countered, Ienzo stayed quite for a few minutes but Axel could already see through Ienzo's silence.

"So who is it?" Axel asked, as a smirk appeared on his face, Ienzo's mind panicked on the redhead's question, but before emotions splatter across his face the bell at the entrance of the bar rang signaling that someone came in. the two stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to see a group of six people looking at the both of them with a confused expression the group consist of three males and three women, based on Ienzo's detailed observation he could tell all of their appearance.

One is a woman with pink hair and was wearing a uniform like outfit, which was a white jacket that went down to just above her thighs and a brown zip-up shirt underneath.A brown belt attached the jacket together, she had brown boots and a red cape attached to the back of her jacket and a red pouch strapped to her left leg and she had blue fingerless gloves and a metallic pauldron on her left shoulder with yellow stripes in it. Ienzo looks like he knows this person.

Another one is a black haired woman that wears blue clothing resembling a traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories. In addition to the sari, she wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearms, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt.

A girl that had red-orange hair and her outfit is little similar to the woman in blue which consist of a pink halter top, an ombr orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. She wears a fur pelt around her waist.

A boy that seems to be around 15 years old, he had silver hair, and was wearing a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and green boots.

One of the adult's is dark-skinned man who had an afro haircut and was wearing a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots.

And last of the two adule men was a guy with light blond hair, and blue eyes. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He wears a beige trench coat.

"That's about it" Ienzo thought, as he raised his head slightly, impressed by his own observation, and then he walked towards the pink-haired woman.

"Sir" The pink-haired woman said as she saluted Ienzo by bowing her head and lining her arm horizontaly above her chest, the rest of the group suddenly felt uneasy. Meanwhile Lea's mind had been blown away, because of the situation he was in. One moment and this group suddenly acted weird when Ienzo let his presence be known.

"We are not in the castle miss Farron, call me Ienzo" Ienzo said, while the woman resumed her soldier stance. Lea was now very curious at Ienzo's political stature.

"And please sit for a while, i'll let the Committee know that everyone's here" Ienzo continued as he started to walk away, leaving Lea and the group of six people inside the bar.

After Ienzo left Lea turned towards the group of six people and asked, "So you're the group whose going to help the Committee with the planet problem, eh?" he said

"Yes sir" the pink-haired woman said in her soldier tone, Lea nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the word 'SIR' from the pink-haired woman, the group is a little suprised at Lea's reaction, they thought that his reaction was caused by their pink-haired companion, but Lea quickly collected himself before another thought came into the group's mind.

"Can you drop the 'Sir' i'm not comfortable with someone calling me that" Lea said as he scratched the back of his head as the woman nodded in agreement.

"Well... For starters, my name is Lea. Got it memorized?" He said as he stretched a hand towards the pink-haired woman, who accepts it and introduced herself.

"Lightning, Lightning Farron" Lightning introduced herself, her facial expression never changing, Lea nodded his head in understandment as one-by-one the group introduced themselves.

"Sazh Katzroy. Nice to meet you Lea" The afro-haired man said with a smile as he shaked hands with Lea.

"Snow Villiers" Snow said, Lea nodded his head in approval.

"Umm... Hope, Hope Estheim" The silver-haired boy said with nervousness in his voice

"Vanille, Oerba Dia Vanille, nice to meet you Lea" Vanille said, her cheerful attitude brought a smile on Lea's face.

"The name's Fang, Oerba Yun Fang. Got it memorized?" Fang said in her own accent, smiling when she saw the shocked expression on Lea's face.

"Hey, why are you guys calling Ienzo and me 'Sir'? Its not like were superior than you or anything" Lea asked, the group looked at Lea with confusion on their faces. Fang was the first to speak up.

"Well, it all started when Cocoon's military forces decided to be under the jurisdiction of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, making the Committee the head of Radiant garden's military regiment" Fang said with her accent that Lea found a little disturbing, but Lea knew that he needs to get used to it.

"But you gotta admit, the Committee is a better leader for Guardian Corp. and PSICOM" Snow said, but a quick glare from lightning shut him up, reminding him that a Committee member is right in front of them.

"Can I ask something?" Hope said, gaining Lea's attention towards the boy.

"Sure what is it?" Lea said, waiting an answer from Hope

"They said that there is a boy who also helped the Committee in defending radiant garden" Hope asked, Lea's eyes shot up as an image of a spiky-haired boy appeared in his mind

"You are talking about Sora, right?" Lea asked, Hope's eyes went wide when he heard that

"Yes, I was wondering if those stories we're real or not" Hope said, Lea was slightly surprised at the boys statement.

"He is are real alright, real enough to gain some respect from the people of Radiant Garden" Lea said

"Y-you mean that h-he really killed 1000 heartless?" Hope nervously said, knowing that the stories were true, his mind suddenly blew when the stories about the boy was true.

"I don't know, maybe even more, they said that he was standing in the middle of the battlefield surrounded by heartless, and after a few minutes he was the only one standing there" Lea said

"Jeez, I thought sis will hold the highest record in killing heartless" Snow said, if looks could kill Snow would be dead before he could even finish his sentence, because of the intense glare that lightning was giving to him.

"Huh... What record?" Lea asked, Fang smirked as she answered Lea's question

"Guardian Corp. held a competition in their training room two weeks ago, they allowed the heartless inside but of course the security system is on standby if anything goes nasty, the contestants will have to kill as many heartless as possible in a giventime. Lightning got the highscore of 314 kills in one minute" Fang said, while Lea's eyes went wide as saucers.

"One-one minute? thats almost impossible" Lea said in disbelief, Fang smirked at Lea's reaction

"Well, I think thats why they call her Lightning" Fang stated as she crossed her arms

"Wait you mean Lightning wasn't her real name?" Lea asked while Fang nodded in response

Lea was about to say something again but something hit him hard on the back almost knocking the living daylights out of him.

"Axel where is my money!?" The human bullet turns out to be the ninja of the RGRC: Yuffie Kusaragi, and it seems that all the members of the committee was here with Ienzo but Merlin and Cid wasn't there and this makes Lea curious.

As Yuffie strangled a helpless redhead, Tifa provided some beverages for everyone in the bar and Aerith was keeping Lightnings group company as they wait for the drinks. Suddenly something rang from one of Leon's pockets, Cloud raised an eyebrow who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, Leon took out his phone and answered it leaving cloud to wonder in his own thoughts, not a minute or two when Leon turned back to cloud and he said.

"Cloud you will be the one to speak to their leader, Merlin and Cid needs some help with the machine" Leon said while gesturing towards Lightning who was recieving a drink from Aerith. Cloud released a heavy sigh

"Alright" Cloud said, as Leon made his way towards the door leading outside, cloud closed his eyes for a second and opened them again as he moved towards Lightning's table. As soon as he was near he was stunned when Lightning turned her head towards him, Cloud almost lost it, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her face, delicate as a rose but dangerous at the same time, his daydream ended when she stood up to salute him. But Cloud turned back to his regular self and spoked first before she could even react.

"Are you the group who will participate on the recon mission?" Cloud asked, Lightnings eyes slightly widened at his question.

"Y-yes Sir" Lightning instinctively bowed her head, but Cloud didn't like this kind of gesture towards him so he carefully lifted her chin using his index finger allowing them to see each others face more closely.

"You may stop doing that, we aren't really acustomed in those, everyone in the committee wants to be treated like normal people" Cloud said, leaving a confused Lightning who is still resting her chin on Cloud's finger, her cheeks turns slightly red when she saw the seriousness on his face, but before her face turned into a tomato she stood straight and bowed her head slightly to hide her reddening face. Cloud just released another sigh oblivious on what is happening to the pink-haired woman.

"Okay gather up everyone for the meeting miss-" Cloud said, gesturing a hand towards the pink-haired woman, Lightning took this as a hint to introduce herself

"Farron, Lightning Farron" Lightning said in her solid tone, her face returned to its original color, Cloud nodded and introduced himself as well.

"Strife, Cloud Strife" Cloud replied, the pink-haired woman nodded in response

"Gather up everyone, the sooner we finish the better" Cloud said, Lightning nodded and then she headed towards her group.

The meeting lasted for ten minutes, and Lea just slept the whole time, not that he is lazy but he just knows everything about the meeting because of the info he got from a certain young scientist, after the meeting before everyone could leave, Ienzo called for Hope his happy expression turned into a more gloomy one when he neared the distance of him and Ienzo, Lea found this interesting as he inched closer to eavesdrop.

"Hope your father is 'Bartholomew Estheim'. Right? One of the ten applicants that applied as a scientist at the castle?" Ienzo asked as he reached something in one of the pockets of his labcoat.

"Yes Sir" Hope said, at the same time Ienzo pulled out a piece of paper that turned out to be a bio-data of Hope's father.

"Did you know that only three people passed?" Ienzo said with a neutral expression, the silver-haired boy seems to know what is about to happen and he readied himself for the worst by closing his eyes tightly and waited for the most dreadful part, but instead Ienzo smiled as he said. "Congratulations your father is second in the rankings" he said, Hope's eyes suddenly flicked open going wide as saucers, he couldn't believe that his father passed. Hope didn't spoke word, Ienzo just smirked and handed him the paper. Hope glanced down at the paper and saw the large imprint that says 'PASSED'. He smiled and shaked Ienzo's hand, the smile on his face was never removed, as he made towards the door, his group conggratulate him they were all happy for the silver-haired boy, until Fang suggested some alcoholic drinks to celebrate which everyone rejected.

Lea rolled out of his hiding spot and surprised Ienzo from behind. "What is that about?" Lea asked

"Nothing, we just accepted his father to work in the castle" Ienzo said casually

"Does working inside the castle a big deal now?" Lea asked

"No big deal, the castle is just the source of all magic based items today in radiant garden, that's all" Ienzo said sarcasticaly

"Well it looks like that the castle turned into the most highest paying job in radiant garden" the redhead said as he crossed his arms above his chest.

"It did" Ienzo whispered loud enough for Lea to hear

"It's getting dark, I should go back to the castle soon" Ienzo said, Lea ignored his freind's comment and turned his head towards the remaining people in the bar.

"So aren't you guys going home?" Lea asked, the members of the RGRC turned to him

"Nope Aerith, Yuffie, and I lived here, Cloud always travel to who knows where" Tifa said, not removing her sights at the counter as she cleaned it she was mumbling something about 'Cloud leaving without them knowing'. Lea just shrugged and turned his head to the person who is leaning on the wall.

"Cloud may I ask you something?" Lea said, Cloud turned his head towards Lea

"What is it?" He said

"Is Gran pulse citizen's the only people that got here?" Lea asked

"Nope, there is more, i'm sure you have seen some unfamiliar faces outside" Cloud said

"Yes, I have seen some girls with real bunny ears" Lea said as he put on a thinking pose like pointing his index finger on his chin and stare at the ceiling. "Is that the only thing that he noticed?" Cloud thought

"Yes, they might be pretty but they know what to do to you if you piss them of" Cloud said, Lea gulped and smiled sheepeshly.

"Got it memorized" Lea stated. Ienzo looked outside and he saw that it was already night "It's getting dark I should return to the castle now, see you everyone" Ienzo said, everyone one in the room nodded their heads.

"Maybe I should hit the bed too" Lea said as he started to follow Ienzo but Ienzo stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hey didn't you promise that you will unpack all the furnitures" Ienzo said, while Lea's eyes glared towards the boy. "You little-" he was about to say when Tifa cutted out.

"Ohh I almost forgot, you promised, right Axel?" Tifa said, but Lea who was called Axel again turned his head away to look like he didn't hear anything. Tifa knew that he will do this, so he claspped her hands together and cause a pouting face.

"You promised remember?" Tifa said, Lea's eyes widened when he saw her face.

"That won't affect me twice in a ro-" Lea paused when he saw Aerith did it too, both of them looked like angels begging for assistance. Lea had nothing to do but to give up.

"Alright..." Lea shouted, then the next thing happened was Tifa and Aerith giving each other a thumbs up. Lea sighed, Cloud only looked at him with symphaty, while Yuffie only laughed on her hearts content and said. "You got owned by pouting faces".

Lea just ignored Yuffie's comment as he headed back towards the door that leaded down to the unfinished building.

"I wished that I was tasked at a different mission, cause this one irritated me to no end" Lea said as he entered the door that leads towards the RGRC building.

Outside Earthland, lanes in between

Sora is now looking outside the gummi ship with wide eyes, he had never imagined that earthland is even more beautiful than its image from the crystal ball, however the world doesn't display like the other worlds that sora ventured, this world seems to be chained to a huge crystal and , the chains were huge, glowing, and blue, they were times much bigger than a normal gummi ship, and earthland seems to be the center of the connected crystals, it looks like it serves as the source of their energy or the other way around, anyway Sora was awed at the sight.

"Wow! I didn't saw this at the crystal ball at all!" Sora stated happily who still can't believe how lucky he is to be on this mission, then he turned his attention to the journal at the table.

"Hey Riku what do you think?" Sora said smiling, he was expecting some reaction from his friend, Data-Riku didn't answer at first but after a few seconds someone else answered.

"Downloading restricted Data" a female voice rang out from the book, the voice is robotic but you can still tell the gender by how soft the voice was, after the voice died out it left Sora confused not only about the female voice but also about the "Restricted" part.

Sora might not be best around technology but he knows that he shouldn't interrupt riku to what he is doing, so he turned his attention to the world outside the gummi ship, now that he knows that this world was not an ordinary one, he tried to relax his mind as he set up the teleportation device of the gummi ship.

"I hoped that the others finish theirs in one piece" Sora thought as he put his index finger under his chin. He was thinking of what would happen to them during their mission, Riku might be fine, Lea might finish it before he even notice, but kairi is a different case she just recently finished her training and now she's going to stop a heartless invasion by herself. Then his train of thoughts was stopped as the teleporter makes the beeping sound which means its ready to use.

Sora shrugged of the bad feeling as he said "Looks like i've got a whole day ahead of me" grabbing the book in the process and stepping inside the teleporter.

Magnolia Town, Earthland

Magnolia town possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of a lake know as Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the to Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, is Fairy Tail's building. Meanwhile in one of the streets of magnolia town five people could be seen walking towards the Guild.

"I killed more monsters than you ice-stripper" a boy said, he is lean and muscular and has an average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He glared and head lock another guy who has dark blue eyes, spiky black-hair and for some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt, they were talking about the heartless they defeated and it ended up in a quarrel about who killed more monsters.

"You wanna bet on that flame brain?" the boy with black hair snapped back as they continue to throw insults at each other, but someone doesn't seem to look happy about their attitude.

"Natsu, Gray, Stop arguing over such small things!" A woman shouted behind them she has scarlet hair and brown eyes and she was wearing an armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her shout indicates that she's loosing her temper but this wasn't enough to stop the two from their arguement.

"You asking for a fight Gray?" Natsu asked, while enveloping his fist in flames, he doesn't even bothered to listen to Erza, and this angered the Titania even more.

"You don't have to ask me twice Natsu" Gray said while conjuring ice magic with his hands, but before they can even start Erza already lost her temper.

"Gray, Natsu!" Erza shouted as her face darkened and a dark aura surrounded her body, that moment Gray and Natsu realized that they should have just listened to Erza earlier, but now its a little to late as Erza began to beat them up.

"That's normal... I guess" a blonde girl thought while looking how Erza beat Natsu and Gray.

"Those black monsters where so many right Lucy-san?" asked a little girl with long blue hair and brown eyes as she asked the girl with blonde-hair named lucy, lucy had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.

"Yeah were outnumbered, but our team consist of the greatest mages Erza, Natsu, Gray-" Lucy paused as she smiled at Wendy "and also you Wendy... " Lucy continued smiling at the blue haired girl who only blushed in embarrassment.

"Um.. Th-thank you Lucy-san" Wendy said while blushing at lucy's statement.

"Just don't let it climb up to your head, if you do you will end up like those idiots over there" a white flying cat said while pointing a thumb at the direction of Natsu and Gray. Lucy sweatdropped at Carla's statement to Natsu and Gray.

"Carla!" another flying cat shouted, but this one is blue and was flying straight to Carla, Carla onlt leaned to her right causing the blue cat to hit a wall.

"You never learn do you happy?" Carla said as she rubbed her temples at happy's stubborness.

"Are you alright Happy?" Wendy asked with a concerned look in her face as she ran towards the blue exceed.

"Of course!" Happy said as he flew again like nothing happened, Wendy just smiled.

"Everyone look!" Lucy shouted as she pointed at the sky, the others stopped what they are doing as their sight's followed where her finger was pointing, they were shoked as they saw that some clouds were swirling like a vortex above the east forest.

"What is that?" Erza said as she continued to stare at the cloud formation.

"I don't know,but I don't like what I'm feeling" Lucy said with a troubled expression.

"I have a feeling something bad will happen" Wendy said as her expression changed into a worried one.

"We'll deal with that later, for now let's hurry up to inform master about what is happening" Erza ordered the group and the other mages followed suit, while Carla carried an unconscious Gray and Happy carrying a half conscious Natsu.

"First the heartless, and now some swirling clouds.. Uhh.. What next?" Erza thought while running towards their guild with her teammates.

East Forest, Magnolia town

Sora stepped out of the teleportation circle, as soon as he left the circle, the teleportation beam went out, then Sora took his chance to look at his surroundings, he saw trees of different heights and plants of different kinds which he never saw before but that is what you need to expect at a new world.

"Well, at least I'm not in pieces" Sora said while looking at both of his hands inspecting if he is still whole.

"I'm sure of that, these worlds magical barrier is pretty easy to break through" Riku said, the journal's crown logo blinks as he speaks.

"I didn't expect that from a linked world, yet I feel my magic stronger here, can you feel it too Riku?" Sora said as he pulled the journal from his left oversized pocket.

"Yeah, and it seem's that it's barrier was not really made for defensive measures, and I think I overdid it" Riku said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What are you talking abou-" Sora paused when he saw the sky grew dark but after three seconds it went normal again

"I think you don't need to worry about that barrier Riku" Sora said as he smiled at the sky.

"Ohh... Well thats good news, it looks like it can repair itself" Riku said, then he started to appear using a corridor of light, the following events left Sora dumbstruck, because instead of the silver haired boy wearing a cloak someone else exited the corridor, he had blue hair, brown eyes, and he is still wearing the organization cloak, but what stand out the most was his red tattoo above and under his right eye.

"Who are you?!" Sora asked immediately as he summoned his keyblade.

"Wait, it's me, Riku, don't you recognize the cloak" the man said while grabbing the collar of his organization cloak, Sora immediately recognized the owner of the voice so he immedietly dismissed his keyblade.

"RIKU!" Sora said, he was completely shocked at the new appearance of his companion.

"About time you realized it's me" Riku said smiling as he crossed his arms.

"What happened to you man, why do you have a different face?" Sora asked while staring wide eyed at the blue haired riku.

"Ohh... This was just one of the upgrades that Master Yen Sid and Merlin gave me, this for expample gives me the ability to copy someone from the world's data" Riku said.

"World's data, what's that?" Sora asked, who seems to be intriuged about riku's upgrades.

"It's the worlds history that I enter to gather some details about some specific events including the people who participated inside that event" Riku explained to Sora.

"How can you copy a worlds history is that a super magic or something?" Sora asked with confusion in his face

"Well.. It's because of the Crystal that connected to Earthland, I managed to enter it by channeling my data inside the thing, it serve's as a passageway straight into the worlds heart allowing me to copy it's history, but once I leave this world, all the data that I copied will be automatically deleted" Riku explained, Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"By the way what's the name of that guy you copied, surely he had done some things to be remembered by this world" Sora asked, he was curious enough to what heroic acts this person did to be in the worlds history. And now Sora is wondering he is inside Destiny Islands history or other worlds.

"His name is Jellal Fernandez, but I can't get anymore data from him beside his name and appearance" Riku said calmly

"Okay, so am I supposed to call you Jellal or Riku?" Sora asked wanting to know how to interact with riku in this world.

"You can still address me as Riku if you want but in front of this world's inhabitants call me Jellal" The blue-haired Riku said, Sora needs to get used to this face if he wants to finish this mission.

"Now, let's get ourselves inside magnolia town shall we?" Riku asked, Sora raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"How did you know about the name of the town?" Sora asked, Riku turned his blue-haired head towards Sora and pointed his index finger towards this temple and said.

"Data, it's all in here" with that said and done he turned again and started walking towards the direction of the town.

"With his help, it looks like this mission will be a piece of cake" Sora said as he started to follow Jellal/Riku.

Magnolia town, Fairytail guild

Fairytail was in chaos, mages where running in and out of the guild. While a short old man was giving orders to every mage inside the guild, and this man was none other than "Master Makarov" the guild master of fairytail. He was a little frustrated about what is going on this morning everything was running smoothly and just by an urgent message from the magic council, everything turned into chaos mode.

"Mira-jane, where is Natsu's team?" Makarov asked a white haired woman who was holding a clipboard

"Sorry Master, they haven't showed up yet" Mira-jane said, Makarov released a sigh

"Where is that freaking salamander, i'm going to break his neck!" A black-haired man shouted, he was currently outside the guild but his voice boomed inside making the mages beside him to cower away.

"Gajeel quite down will ya?" Said a woman who had long brown hair.

"Cana I think you just made him more angry" A girl with hair similar to mira-jane but with shorter white hair

"Let him be" answered the woman, while Mira-jane just sighed

Everyone panicked when reports came that a wave of heartless was making it's way towards magnolia town. Master Makarov was about to explode when team Natsu arrived. In some reason Natsu and Gray got up and went back to their earlier conversation before they were knocked out, while Happy, Carla, and Wendy was trying to stop the two from fighting.

"Thank goodness that you all arrived, things are getting out of hand" Mira-jane said with concern written across her face

"Where is the master? I need to speak to him about something" Erza said

"It's about the portal is it" Mira-jane said as she tilted her head

"How did you know about that?" Lucy suddenly shouted

"The Magic council was the first to know about that cloud formation. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it released a huge amount of magic, enough to attract a wave of those black creatures" Mira-jane explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Erza i'm so glad that your team has arrived, but sorry to cut this short but all of you are needed to be on patrol" Makarov said, Erza took her chance and she walked towards Master Makarov.

"Master, what is happening?" Erza asked, Makarov looked at her with a serious expression

"I will explain later when your team's shift is over, now go" Makarov said calmly, Erza and Lucy just nodded their heads as they started to walk outside the guild's door. Surprisingly Natsu and Gray suddenly get along as soon as Erza shot them a glare.

"I hope that Yen-Sid's student can help us" Master Makarov muttered, but unfortunately Mira-jane heared him

"You said something Master?" Mira-jane asked, but Makarov waved his hands defensively infront of him.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Makarov said, he sighed in relief when the white-haired lady turned and left him.

"Okay what are we gonna do?" Sora said as they entered the town, they we're both standing in the middle of the street. Riku was scanning his surroundings, darting his eyes from left to right, when he was done he turned towards Sora and said. "I had detected two heartless, One is a Grimm Reaper and a Prison Keeper" Sora's eyes suddenly grew in size.

"What! The big guys already!" Sora exclaimed, Riku quickly slapped his free hand on Sora's mouth, Sora quickly removed Riku's hand away from him.

"What was that for?!" Sora shouted, Riku already had his arms crossed and said. "It's for you being noisy, your'e going to give the both of us unwanted attention" Riku said.

Sora was about to speak but he shut his mouth, because he knew that Riku was right.

"Looks like we need to split up, okay give me the journal" Riku said, while Sora handed Riku the journal. when Riku had the journal it showed a holographic gauge that had the levels: Green, Orange, and Red.

"Listen Sora this meter will show you if our distance are getting far" Riku explained, While Sora gave him a confused look.

"What will happen if it reached the red level" Sora asked in curiosity

"Simple, with the loss of signal, I will grew weak" Riku paused for a bit and continued

"I may be outside, but I still need the journal for energy so I made a wireless connection with me and the book" he said

"Okay, you got it Riku see you later" With that said Sora was already running at the opposite direction, Riku sighed as he walked away.

Several minutes of walking really tired him, so he started to entertain himself. He jumped onto the roof of a house and started to walk from there jumping from one roof to another, then he saw an open area which looks like a market place. Riku decided to land on the ground to avoid suspiciousness. He suddenly stopped when he saw his reflection on one of the mirrors of a local glassware shop. Riku saw his own reflection: Blue hair and a red tatoo on his right eye.

"Looks like I should get used to that" Riku thought as he continued on his way. After a few minutes he reached the marketplace, and of course it's crowded, much to Riku's disappointment.

He was passed everyone like a ghost, wanting to find that heartless and get over with it, he could feel that Sora was getting far already, so he needs to find it fast before he grew tired and finds him first.

"Do I need tons of screaming people to find that thing" Riku muttered, just as if on cue an explosion occured and people started running towards his direction.

"Those black monsters are here!" A man shouted as he ran past Riku, meanwhile Riku smirked at this knowing that his target was close. So he quickly dashed towards the source of the explosion, when he arrived at the place he saw it was a large cathedral and the heartless was at the roof of the structure smashing the building down, it was revealed to be the "Grimm Reaper" so that means Sora was taking care of the "Prison Keeper", Riku knew that Sora can handle it so he set his focus at the Grimm Reaper. But before he could do anything a red-haired woman jumped at the roof of the cathedral. She was wearing a knights armor based on Riku's description she was also wearing a blue skirt and black boots, the woman was none other than Erza Scarlet.

"Need to finish it before it does something" Erza thought, as she prepared to attack

But the next thing happened surprised Erza. The heartless ignited itself in blue flames, The Grimm reaper used Erza's shocked state as an opprtunity and dashed towards its opponent but Erza was quick to react and dodged the charging swing from the heartless's scythe like weapon.

Riku began to search some information about this girl from his systems, then suddenly a blue circled hologram appeared before him and it showed the girl's bio-data along with her photo.

Name: Erza Scarlet Age: 19 Occupation: Mage Magic: Requip Guild: Fairytail Class: S-Class Mage

"S-class looks like she can handle it" Riku said, he turned his attention to the other heartless on the ground. "Looks like there is still some work to do" He said as he battled the big bodies and soldier heartless.

Meanwhile back with Erza and the heartless, Erza used her dual swords and slashed at the Grimm Reaper in rapid succession forcing the heartless to move away from the red-haired mage, Erza took this as an opportunity and dashed towards the heartless attempting to end the battle quickly, but as she reached her target the Heartless quickly spun it's weapon around trying to hit Erza, Erza tried to dodge but the scythe was only a meter away from her, so she blocked the strike but the force was enough to send her flying off the cathedral in blinding speed. She landed roughly on the streets below, smoke was present due to the impact Erza made, when the smoke clears it showed Erza kneeling in the middle of the crater using a sword as a support. Erza was shocked about her current state.

"I'm already tired, but that battle didn't even last for a few minutes is it using some kind of magic" Erza thought

But a figures shadow interrupted her thoughts, when she looked up it was the same heartless she was fighting before. The heartless stared at her for a few seconds and then it summoned blue-fired orbs that circled both Erza and the Grimm reaper, then the orbs went faster and faster until Erza can't see what's on the otherside, she tried to stand but the heartless suddenly cast something on her, then suddenly her vision was becoming blurry, then Erza looked back at the heartless and was shocked at what she saw, it was absorbing her magic. Erza tried to move away but she was to weak to move.

A figure suddenly appeared between Erza and the Grimm Reaper, the person grabbed the Grimm Reaper's scythe and it swatted the heartless away with unimaginable strength, the heartless was sent up in the sky along with the scythe, the orbs also vanished when the heartless flew up.

"Looks like that thing absorbs it's victims magic before it steal their hearts" Riku thought, when he turned around, Erza's eyes went wide as saucers and based on her face she was in utter shock. Riku thought that she must be a freind of the real Jellal Fernandez.

"Looks like your freinds are here" Riku gestured a hand behind the redhead, but Erza fixed her veiw on the bluehead who was standing before her, she could not believe that it was Jellal who was standing before her. But her thoughts was interrupted when someone suddenly shouted her name.

"Erza!" Erza could tell it was a girl's voice, and when she turned around she saw Lucy and the res of her team running up to her, she smiled when she saw them, but she quickly turned her head back towards Jellal but found nobody there and when she looked up she saw him gliding towards the Grimm reaper.

"Erza are you alright?" Lucy instantly asked when they reached the red-head, the rest was also worried about Erza's situation

"Let me heal you Erza-san" Wendy said, Erza nodded her head and let the blue-haired girl do her job

"Are you alright?" Gray added

"Hey is that Mystogan or Jellal?" Natsu asked, with this question everybody turned there heads up and saw the all too familiar face gliding towards the heartless.

"I can't believe it" Lucy gasped when she saw the blue-haired mage

"What's with the cloak?" Natsu asked

"Aren't we gonna help?" Gray said

"Aye, we should help him defeat that thing" Happy said, agreeing on Gray's comment

"Still, there is something odd about him" Carla said, while putting a finger on her chin, this comment made both Erza and Wendy confused

"What do you mean by that Carla?" Wendy asked, wanting to know what is odd with this person

"Neither Jellal or Mystogan can jump that high" Carla said

"Are you saying that guy is an imposter?" Wendy asked

"I just felt something off about him" Carla said, meanwhile Erza was now in her thoughts she remembered on how his voice sounded different from the real Jellal. Maybe asking him later will answer my questions" Erza thought

Back with the heartless and Riku, The Grimm Reaper noticed Riku's approach so it swung its massive weapon towards him attempting to hit the blue-haired boy, but Riku used the scythe as a landing pad and propelled himself furthur upwards. When he reached his peak he summoned his keyblade and used Shockfall causing him to dash downwards and bash the heartless's head, the impact send out a wave of light coloring the sky momentarily. The heartless was sent downwards and an explosion emmited when the heartless made contact with the stoned floor, Riku who was still in mid-air thanks to his levitation, pointed his keyblade towards the explosion.

"Triple Blizzaga" Riku shouted, then three blizzard spells came out of his keyblade, all directed towards the direction where the heartless fell and sooner after, the ground where the heartless was supposed to be at was surrounded with ice along with some houses with it.

"I think I overdid it" Riku said, scratching his head in the process

Meanwhile back with Natsu and the others, all of them had their eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"That was even worse than Gray" Lucy said, while Gray and Natsu surprisingly ended their fight to watch the iced covered street

"Hey!" Gray said, while Natsu prepared a flame attack

"Now I am having doubt's that he was the real Jellal or Mystogan" Carla said, while crossing her hands

"Don't be like that Carla, it's not nice" Wendy stated

"Let's finish this now" Riku said, as he prepared his finishing move 'MegaFlare' but as he prepared his last move he could feel that his energy was also leaving him. "Looks like this will do it" Riku said, and with that said and done Megaflare was fired, heading towards the place where the heartless is. But something unexpected happened the heartless was already free from the Blizzard spells and dodged the fire spell before it could even hit the creature, making the Megaflare hit the frozened street melting the ice in the process.

"How could it free itself so fast" Riku said in utter shock, and in a blink of an eye the Grimm reaper was already behind Riku ready to hit him, and it was too late when Riku realized that the heartless was already behind him. The heartless swung its weapon hitting Riku's back at full force sending him down towards a house, but before he could even make contact with the house he summoned a reflect spell to deflect the impact, and with that he crashed straight into the house making a huge hole at the roof, Riku stood up slowly and dusted himself. He quickly scanned the house for civillians if there is someone he needed to evacuate them first before facing the heartless again, but luckily for him his sensors detected nothing.

"That thing is really getting on my nerves" Riku said as he brushed some dirt out of his arms, he spotted that the heartless was slowly decending towards the house, Riku has put on a thinking pose wondering of what he must do to defeat the heartless.

"I had an info that Sora defeated this thing using only combination attacks, so maybe..." But before Riku could even finish his sentence a large scythe slammed itself on the house demolishing it to pieces. Meanwhile Erza and the others had their eyes wide open as they look at the pile of concrete and wood that was once a house.

"That is the same house he was in right?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Let's help him" Erza said, as she attempted to stand up but was stopped by Wendy, Erza gave a confuse look towards the girl.

"W-Wait Erza-san your'e not fully healed yet" Wendy declaired, as she resumed on healing Erza

"But-" Erza was about to respond when Gray shouted and pointed towards something

"There he is!" Everyone quickly followed his finger and they saw Riku above the heartless, he was emitting a purple aura, then he began to ravage the heartless with blinding speed hitting the heartless left and right, the Grimm Reaper tried to hit Riku with a vertical slash but Riku blocked the massive weapon but the force that the heartless was putting was enough to put a halt in Riku's rampage, but Riku managed to point his keyblade towards the heartless's head and shouted a combination of spells.

"Blizzaga, Firaga, Thundaga" then an array of spells burst out of the keyblade, all heading towards the Grimm Reaper's head. The heartless shouted in agony as multiple spells hit it on the face making it to free Riku from the weapon lock, Riku recovered quickly thanks to his dark aura, and jumped towards the heartless and resumed on delivering heavy blows towards it hitting the heartless left and right but the Grimm reaper was not going down. suddenly Riku's vision was now becoming blury.

"I'm reaching my limit, this needs to end here" Riku thought, then he suddenly stopped his onslaught as he charged his keyblade with intense light, solidifying in a shape of a sword. Riku was about to use the Sword of ruin when suddenly a flying object rammed itself towards the Grimm Reaper causing both the object and the heartless to be sent away from Riku, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

"What is that?" Riku sweatdropped, as he desummon his keyblade, he turned towards the direction the object came, then to his relief he saw Sora running towards him with his kingdom key summoned.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora said as he waved a hand towards the blue-haired man

"Sora your'e supposed to be fighting the Prison keeper, Right?" Riku

"Of course I am, it's right there" Sora said, as he pointed towards the the object which turned out to be the Prison Keeper who landed at the Grimm Reaper.

"Don't tell me that you threw it here?" Riku asked, with his arms crossed

"I only hit the heartless did I?" Sora said, as he scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepeshly

But before Riku could even respond both the Prison Keeper and the Grimm Reaper was already regaining balance. Riku tried to summon his keyblade but he failed, then his vision was beginning to darken, then all of a sudden his legs suddenly collapsed, causing him to fall on his back.

"Hey, Riku you okay?!" Sora asked as he kneel down next to his friend

"Yeah, I'm alright" Riku said as he stood up again, trying his best to maintain his balance, when he tried to summoned his keyblade it appeared this time.

"Good, now a Stopga spell would do the trick" Riku thought, as he gathered what's left of his magic towards the two heartless, then after a few seconds Riku casted the spell, both the Grimm reaper and the Prison keeper suddenly stopped moving, Riku's spell can effect even the strongest of all heartless but the downside of his spell was it keeps draining your magic while the spell is active in Riku's case his energy.

"Sora, can you do something. I can't hold on it forever" Riku shouted, as the spell keeps draining him. Sora nodded and sprinted straight towards the Grimm reaper and the Prison keeper, when he reached the two heartless Sora stopped, then he pointed his keyblade upwards.

"Faith" He said, then instantly a huge explosion of light occured engulfing Sora and both the Grimm reaper and the Prison keeper, the explosion caused everyone to sheild their eyes momentarily. When the light faded Sora could be seen standing alone on the street both the Grimm Reaper and the Prison keeper was nowhere to be seen, Sora smiled at his victory. Meanwhile Riku was having difficulties in standing as his vision started to blur. Then he started to wobble causing him to lose balance and fell. Sora saw this and he quickly ran towards his friend.

"Riku, hey are you alright?" Sora asked, as he helped Riku up and placed his friend's right arm around his neck and held him upright.

Riku shooked his head and asked weakly. "Can I hold the journal?"

"O-Okay" Sora said, as he raised an eyebrow towards Riku

"Thanks" he says, Sora nodded as he let Riku grabbed the journal, as soon as Riku touched the book he turned into a blue sphere in the size of a basket ball this startled Sora for a bit, then the sphere turned smaller and smaller until it's only a size of a marble, when the sphere turned to its smallest size it entered the journal. Sora was a little curious on how his friend recharge. The journal's crown logo turned icy blue blue by the time Riku's sphere entered it. But before Sora could even inspect the book further, a group of people walking towards his direction caught his attention, he assumed that they are the world inhabitants. Sora was a little confused to see two flying cats with the group, one is blue and the other one is white, but he thought that its normal to them.

"Hello stranger with spiky-hair" The blue-cat said, as it waved a hand towards Sora, who nearly jumped in surprise when he hear the cat talk.

"Happy, don't call people like that" The blonde girl said, while the cat who is named Happy scratched the back of his head .

"Anyway, my name is Erza Scarlet" The red-head introduced herself, Sora nodded in understandment and also introduced himself.

"My name is Sora, it's nice to meet you Erza" he said as he gave a wide grin, Erza let out a small smile in return.  
Taking this as a hint all the other members of the group introduced themselves.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfillia" The blonde named Lucy said, as she smiled towards Sora

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy" The Red-haired said, with a smirk as he introduced his cat who was looking at Sora's head with hunger.

"That's not made of chocolate right?" The cat asked, pointing at Sora's head

"Sorry no, it's the natural color" Sora said, a he gave a warm smile towards Happy

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you Sora" The guy with black hair smirked towards Sora, for some reason he was only wearing his boxers.

"Gray your clothes!" Lucy shouted, as she turned her head irritation scattered across her face, but Erza was unfazed at the scene, which leaves Sora to wonder that maybe Erza is used at this kind of events.

"H-Hello M-My name is... Wendy its n-nice to meet you" Sora turned his head but found no ne but when he looked down, he saw the girl with blue hair earlier. She was stuttering as she speaks and her head was lowered so Sora couldn't see her face.

"He's not a monster Wendy, anyway my name is Carla" The white cat said, Sora nodded in return as he turned towards the girl.

"Umm... Hello, Wendy right?" Sora said in his kind tone as he kneeled to the girls height.  
Wendy started to look up slowly until she could see Sora's smiling face.

"My name is Sora it's a pleasure to meet you Wendy" Sora said, the smile on his face never fading as he reached his hand towards the girl waiting for her to shake it, Wendy hesitated at first but when she saw how eager he his she finally gave in and smiled cutely as Wendy shaked Sora's hand.

"Your actually pretty when you smile" Sora commented, making Wendy's cheeks turn red as a tomato. Sora smiled at the girls reaction, when suddenly Riku speaks.

"Have you finished admiring the girl Sora?" Riku asked through the book, making everyone to stop what they are doing and looked at the Journal with curious eyes. Riku who seemed to be ok suddenly appeared in the same door of light he usually used and of course his diguise was still there, Making everyone on Erza's group to gasp in surprise as they all stare at him with wide eyes. But Riku only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest as he introduced himself.

"My name is Riku" He said then Riku turned his head to Sora who was giving him a questionable look. Riku decided to use his real name instead of Jellal, because he knows that this team of mages belonged to the Guild he was finding and he needs to show his true identity soon so he has no other choice but to tell them his real name.

But to his surprise everyone just sighed in dissapointment when they herd his name.

"Man, I was expecting him to be Jellal" Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"I thought that too" Gray said mimicking Natsu's posture

"Why do you look like our friend anyway" Lucy asked, curious at why this stranger looks like Mystogan and Jellal.

"Are you triplets?" Happy asked

"What kind of magic do you use" Carla asked

Surprisingly Erza didn't interrogate Riku which is unnatural for her Riku only scratched the back of his head as he was bombared with questions, when he turned to ask Sora for some help he found no one there.

"Sora..." Riku muttered as he turned his head towards the group of mages who was waiting for his explanation

After a minute of explaining about how he used magic to make himself look like their friend (without saying about being a Data), Sora returned with a large pouch on his hands

"Where did you go?" Riku asked

"I saw a few soldier heartless running down the street so I chased after them, look what they dropped" Sora showed the pouch that contains earthlands currency "Jewels".

"100,000 Jewels, Thats a lot" Riku said, as he leaned forward to look at the pouch, at the sound of this Lucy's ears perked up.

"Lucy your ears are getting bigger!" Happy declared

"Shut up cat!" Lucy responded

"Wait, if that is just a disguise can you show us your true face?" Carla said

Riku nodded and said. " I will show you my true identity, but I need to speak with Makarov first" Riku said, earning a confused look from the group, they were feeling uneasy about Riku, perhaps it was about how he used the face of Jellal as disguise and how he spoke their Master's name like they were long friends. But Erza believed that all their questions will be answered when they returned to the guild.

"Alright, back to the guild!" Erza shouted as an order which everyone in her team obliged, when her team started to walk away she waited until they turned around the corner. Then she suddenly collapsed on her knees. she was breathing heavily. Then suddenly a shadow appeared above her making Erza to look up, only to see Sora reached out his left hand.

"Looks like you need a little help" Sora grinned at her, Erza managed a small smile.

"That Grimm Reaper really sapped you didn't it?" Sora asked, this time the red-head only nodded.

"Well I expected that it will inhale something, but to absorb an individuals power. That's a new one" The brown-haired weilder said.

"Have you battled it before?" Erza managed to ask Sora, who was already trying to help her up which she gladly accpeted.

"Yes, Well it was weak before if you compare it from what it has become today" The weilder said, as he clung Erza's arm around his neck and helped her to walk.

"Thank you for your help, but I can walk just fine" Erza said, wanting to distance herself from Sora.

"No can do Ms. Scarlet, I can see that your tired" Sora said, Erza sighed in defeat as she let herself relax as Sora led the way to the others.

those who waited for another chapter I'm sorry... Really busy. (I hope this chapter is long enough)

Fic will have two side's one is: (Lea's/Axel's story) and the other (Sora and Data Riku's).  
Why I created this pyromaniac's side story... You will know.

me if some parts are written in a wrong way, english is not my national language 


End file.
